


Roadworthy

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, Meta, Multi, Streaming Consciousness, what is this, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: "Relationships, like cars, should undergo regular services to make sure they're still roadworthy." (Zygmunt Bauman)





	Roadworthy

Sometimes the thought that this couldn't possibly work is all they can think about. Oliver, because nothing this good can be for him; Felicity, because too many bad things have happened; Mick, because the other two are heroes, good heroes,  _smart_ heroes, and he's―not.

Sometimes their texts slow to a stop, or Mick will come by and they'll run on fumes. Because they overthink, overthink, overthink, and no amount of holding or talking or even just looking can repair that.

But none of them say anything, because as long as they have it, they're going to hang on until their fingers are severed.

And when they actually pause and shift gears, pull onto the freeway, it's. Fucking fantastic.

Mick will come by and they'll kiss and vent and Felicity will finish Oliver and Mick's sentences, and Oliver will reach for the salt and hand it to Mick before Mick even realizes he needs it, and Mick will remind them in his own way that it's okay, they're not the only fuck-ups, and yeah, it's okay to spend your nights screaming into your pillow because your best friend is gone.

Sometimes one of them will take the wheel, sometimes all three of them will bicker over it, and sometimes―the best times―one has the gear, one has the accelerator, and one has the brake, and fuck any cops who try to pull them over.

Felicity sits back on Oliver's thighs. "We're good, right?"

Mick, stretched out on the recliner, and Oliver, stretched out on him, look up at her. They look confused for all but a second before their radio clicks on the right station.

Oliver smiles. Mick grunts.

"Yeah," Oliver says, "we're good."

**Author's Note:**

> what is this nonsense


End file.
